digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkelheit "Dunk" Schattenlicht
History Dunkelheit was raised away from civilization along with his twin brother, Azur. Though they hatched from the same egg, Dunk was able to get out of the shell a few minutes earlier than his brother. They were taken cared of by their paranoid parents, who couldn’t really be comfortable living around so many other Digimon whom they did not know. Whether it was fortune shining down on him or not, he did not gain those traits from his parents, even when they told him all those creepy stories. He was always the more adventurous of the brothers, and he was also always the most scatterbrained. There had been many occasions where he just dragged his brother with him during one of his long ‘walks’ where he would just wander aimlessly until Azur told him that they had to go back home, wherever that would have been at the time. One of those times was when they experienced an earthquake caused by a Perfect Level Minotaurmon. It was Dunk, who had unwittingly bumped into the Digimon, who caused it start attacking them. The brothers tried to fend it off, but since their parents always made them run instead of fight and they only had as much experience fighting to digivolve into Adults, they were no match and had to run. Inevitably, they became tired. It was lucky for them that Galic came and saved them. Not really knowing where they were, Dunk convinced his brother to help him persuade Galic to train them. He figures that their parents would’ve run away from the earthquake anyway. Besides, most Digimon left their parents way before they digivolved into Adults. With a lot of persistence on their part, they were able to convince Galic to help them, and they reached their Perfect Forms. Their names in Galic’s ‘story’ were written as sidekicks, not that really Dunk minded. (Information to be added at a later date) Personality Dunk is the elder of the twins (by four whole minutes, he'd gloat). He's also the carefree one of the two, as well as the louder one. In fact, during a fight, he'd much rather just sit around and enjoy the mayhem caused by said fight. He may also break into a humorous commentary just to amuse himself. One'd even go as far as call him lazy, and he won't even care (possibly because it's true). In fact, he'd probably agree with it and flash his perpetually happy grin. However, this also makes him a tad reckless, and he may also cause more harm than good. That isn't to say he's not skilled; he definitely is. He just doesn't really pay attention to use it at its full potential. He isn't particularly stubborn about trying harder, though. He just finds it easier to do when he has a little incentive. Or at least when someone asks nicely. Although, that's only on trying harder. When he's completely set on something, usually something menial that'd cause a long-winded and somewhat idiotic conflict with his brother, then he's practically like a large, impenetrable boulder embedded hundreds of feet into the cold, hard ground... He tends to take everything in strides. He sees something, briefly contemplates it, and, unless significant or fascinating, passes onto the next thing he sees. This is actually because he doesn't care to be creative and thoughtful unless the situation forces him to, he is asked to, or he finds some sort of amusement from the situation. Amazingly, he tends to say the most humorous things when he goes into 'battle-that-I'm-supposed-to-be-fighting-in-but-I'd-rather-not-and-just-say-something-about-it' commentary mode. When one listens, though, one could really tell that he's quite observant and imaginative. He's also quite intelligent, although it doesn't really show much. Then again, he has always preferred to battle in the shadows of the sidelines. ("Like a ninja!" he'd say jovially.) When he gets angry, though, it comes off as a silent and lethal anger. This is sometimes accompanied by the sounds of pleas of 'Have mercy's and 'Ahhh! Get this demon of a wolf/dog/whatever-comes-to-their-terrified-mind away from me's. He shows a cold demeanor and insightful cunningness that would surprise even his own brother. And when he's like this, he's not above scaring his source of anger witless using either through physical pain or flames in shape of giant bunnies chasing after them. Amazingly, he becomes far more adept and imaginative with his abilities when he's like this; most likely due to his attention being solely on the recipient of his rage. And this is possibly the only time that his brother would be properly scared of him and admit it. (In need of serious revamping) Unholy Crusade Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers Category:Deceased Characters